


Lola The Dragon

by Ayesha_Altugle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Fun, Gen, Humor, Magic, Magical, Middle Grade, Silly, Talking Animals, Written for a child, but all ages can enjoy, childrens, dragon - Freeform, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayesha_Altugle/pseuds/Ayesha_Altugle
Summary: **For Katie, I wrote this for you when you were a kid. I hope you can read it from Heaven**Lola the dragon finds herself in the human world. She is just a hatchling, but she knows things she doesn't think she should know. With the help of a bunch of talking animals and a human girl named Katie, Lola hopes to find her way home so that she can save the prince of her homeworld.
Kudos: 1





	Lola The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really silly story I wrote for my cousin Katie when she was a kid. This is just part 1 out of 3 parts I wrote. I'm sad I never finished it, but this is from way past me, so I don't know if I could even jump back into the story and have it mesh well together. I present Lola The Dragon, part one. (Katie, if there really are dragons, maybe you will meet one in Heaven!)
> 
> **Disclaimer: The writing style is probably not that great. This is a much younger writer version of me.

The summer wind blew ferociously. The wind was so strong. It seemed that Ian was walking on air. The Prince of Zalstarr was on the run from the evil witch who wanted his power for herself. The boy was only just entering adulthood at the tender age of sixteen. Ian finally came into his full power that belonged to the royal bloodline. The blond, innocent Zalstarrian was the last of that bloodline; the last with the great magic. The rest of his family, The King, and The Queen, and Ian's sister, Princess Maredia of Zalstarr were slain by The Witch only a week before.

Not wanting to meet the same fate his family had met, Ian set off, though he had no idea how he would ever be saved. One thing was certain, he had to run in order to protect himself and the power that resided within him. He was the last with the power, if it were stolen, his kingdom, the Magical Realm of Zalstarr would fall into the hands of The Witch. The world would be doomed.

It was with crystalline tears coming to his eyes that Ian prayed to the mighty Gods for somebody to save him. "Please, please," he prayed. "Let my people be spared. Can anything save me?"

Fire crackled alive nearby, making the boy jump out of his skin. In alarm, he sent a protective aura around his body. It should protect him from burning at the very least.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Ian yelled. He held his palm in front of his body. His normally green eyes started to glow as power built up inside him. His nose wrinkled as smoke swirled around his body, making him choke. It was as if he smelled rotting flesh.

Nothing happened though. Soon the fire died, leaving no sign of ashes or scents behind. Ian had no doubt that a minion of The Witch had just left the area to warn her of his whereabouts. He shivered at the idea. He wrapped his arms around his thin, shaking frame.

"I really need help," Ian whispered. He dropped to his knees. Tears in his eyes, he cried. He wasn't ready to be a man; he wasn't ready to have his full powers; he wasn't ready to be by himself in the world. He didn't know how to survive alone. He had basic sword training and knew how to control his magic, though could it be enough to save his life if he were found?

Somewhere far away, a great God was watching as Ian cried out for help. Now this man wasn't like the God people prayed to. Nobody even knew he was there. He really wasn't a God at all. The man was a powerful wizard who had died a long time ago. Instead of going to the great beyond, he used every ounce of power he had to plead to the powers that be. He wanted to watch over somebody very special to him. His sister who he loved very much; he watched over his sister, and all those who followed her.

"I can't do much," The Great Wizard said. "But I will set the stage for what could end up saving you."

Two paces from Ian, a hatchling dragon took her first hesitant steps. She blinked her bright purple eyes, squeaking in alarm when darkness suddenly surrounded her. She stumbled and stumbled, crying out in fear. When the darkness cleared, the dragon hatchling found herself in a strange place. All the trees were gone. The ground was covered in grass, but it was cut neatly and smelled of things it should not; beings that the dragon didn't know of. There was a little pond nearby, but it wasn't real.

"This isn't home," the hatchling cried. Her nose wrinkled up in distaste as odd smells assaulted her senses.

"Ribbit Ribbit."

"Who's there?" The dragon asked. She spun toward the strange pond. "What world am I in?"

A frog peaked out from behind a rock. "You're clearly not human, so I guess I can talk to you. You're in the world ran by humans. I've heard it called Earth. I am a frog, and I am Sir Ribbet."

The dragon, though only a hatchling, knew Earth wasn't her world. She knew she shouldn't be in a world ran by mortals. Mortals and magic didn't go together.

"I'm lost Sir Ribbet. Do you know how to find a way back to my world?"

"I know not," said the frog. "What are you, and what's your name?"

"I'm a dragon and I'm called Lolalalalo."

"Might I call you Lola instead?" Sir Ribbet asked. He hopped closer to the child dragon.

"Yes, Lola is a very nice name," Lola said. She flopped onto her back. "I just hatched from my egg not ten minutes ago and already I'm in trouble!"

"That's just terrible. Not much I can do, though. I'm just a frog, a normal frog," Sir Ribbet croaked. Humans had no idea the animals were just as smart as they were; sometimes smarter.

"But I can't stay in this world! I'm different," Lola shouted. She had no idea just how different she really was. In this world, she was nothing but a fairy tale.

"You're right, of course. I suppose you could pass as a large dog, but I expect you'll grow bigger."

"Way bigger!"

"Shh, not so loud! Humans will hear. In this world, animals don't speak around humans. It's kind of an unwritten rule," the frog warned.

Lola closed her purple eyes. "That will hardly matter if they catch me." Her ruby-colored scales clinked when she stood up.

Sir Ribbet jumped on Lola's back.

"Think positively. Let's go through the doggy door. The others might be able to help." He pointed with his webbed hand toward the house. Lola hadn't realized it, but she had landed in a humans backyard.

With a dragon smile, Lola took a step toward the house. "Okay, but what's a doggy door?"

The frog made a weird croaking sound that could have been laughter. "Just go straight to the white house."

Lola did as she was told, though she didn't know what a house was, but she figured it out quite easily. Lola learned quickly.

"Oh, I see what you mean, but can I fit?" It was true she wasn't growing yet, but when she was hatched, she was already the size of a large dog.

"You might have to squeeze, but we can make it!" True to his word, Sir Ribbet and Lola were able to get through the doggy door. It did leave the dragon feeling squashed and sore though.

"Meeting!" Sir Ribbet yelled.

A rabbit, a cat, and a dog ran into the entryway. Their eyes were wild and their fur raised.

"What's going on?" the dog asked.

"Where's the fire?" the rabbit added.

"Good cat nip, what's that?" the cat screeched.

"Shadow, Jingle, Snowbell, we've got problems," Sir Ribbet croaked. "How long do we have before the humans return?"

"Five hours," Shadow, the black lab said.

"Explain that," Jingle, the white rabbit demanded.

"Whatever it is, it better not eat from my bowl," Snowbell, the Persian cat muttered.

"It's not an it," the frog said. He jumped off Lola's back and landed near Shadow's front paws. "She's a dragon named Lola and she's lost."

"A what?" Shadow exclaimed.

"That can't be!" Jingle said. He sounded amazed.

"What the blazes is a dragon?" Snowbell asked.

"Don't you ever read?" Shadow and Jingle yelled at the same time. They sounded shocked that the cat didn't know what a dragon was. Snowbell rolled his eyes, before jabbing his front paw at Shadow.

"Katie doesn't leave books out, you know?" Snowbell defended. "Humans couldn't be nice and let us . . ."

"Oh shush," Sir Ribbet groaned. "Humans think we're all stupid. Now, why is it so amazing to have a dragon here?"

Shadow walked closer to Lola, nosing her ruby side. He jumped back with a surprised yelp. Her scales made such a loud clinking sound. "Because dragons are make-believe," He explained. "Humans write about them in fairy tales. Just like unicorns and mermaids and magic. They don't really exist."

"I'm pretty sure I'm real," Lola whispered. She lowered her head, with a small sigh. She was in a strange world and the people didn't even believe in her. "Unicorns and mermaids are real too," She added. "I'm only a hatchling, but I know some stuff about my world. It's called Zalstarr and it's run by a royal family who have magical powers, the leader being a young boy. Oh, but most of his family have been killed by The Witch." That she knew this stuff greatly disturbed her. She could feel the pain and fear the boy felt. Somehow she knew his name was Ian and he was running from the evil after him.

"If you're only a hatchling how do you know anything?" the frog asked. Her world sounded almost scary. A witch? The frog gave his friends a warning look not to ask about the person Lola spoke of. She seemed upset by it.

"I just do," Lola answered. "I knew stuff even before I hatched. I just don't know why I was sent here."

When the sound of crunching gravel interrupted them, all the animals froze.

"Oh no! The humans return early," Jingle needlessly warned. He hopped into the living room. Easily, he jumped back into his cage.

"Everyone to your places," Sir Ribbet instructed. "Lola follow me!"

Alarmed, the dragon ran after the frog. She followed him into a bedroom and then into a closet. She didn't understand why it was so bad to let humans see her.

"We're in the child's room," the frog explained. "If any of the humans do see you, I think it's best for it to be the child."

"Oh, okay," Lola said. She snuggled down into a pile of clothes, sighing as the soft fabric caressed her colorful scales. The scent of lemons eased her into a sense of calm.

"Now shh," Sir Ribbet croaked. He had no need to tell Lola to be quiet. The dragon was comfortably buried under the clothes and would probably soon fall asleep if allowed.

A young girl carrying Snowbell walked into the room. The white, fluffy cat looked quite content in her arms. He meowed, lovingly licking the inside of the girl's arm.

'Housepets really have all the luck,' the frog thought as he watched Snowbell and Katie, the human child.

"Stay boy," Katie told the cat. She set him down on her bed and then set down next to him.

"Snowbell is a boy?" Lola whispered.

"Yes, well he hates his name," Sir Ribbet croaked.

Snowbell made a pathetic whining sound. He glanced toward the closet, knowing that the dragon and Sir Ribbet were behind the door. If Katie found out, Snowbell couldn't imagine what would happen.

"What's wrong with you?" Katie asked Snowbell. She smiled, reaching over to rub him on the head.

Shadow walked into the room with Jingle clinging to his head. Katie laughed at the humorous sight. "I'll never know how you get him out of his cage or why you'd want to for that matter."

The dog barked, sending wary eyes toward the closet. He could smell the nervousness coming from the closet, knowing at once that Sir Ribbet and the dragon must be hiding there. He looked at Snowbell, his eyes sending the silent question. What do we do?

Katie pulled her long blond curls into a pigtail. Her hazel eyes watched her three pets closely. It was silly but it was almost like they had a big secret they were hiding from her.

"Katie?" Shadow finally said, having decided to just get the inevitable over with. They needed help; there was no way three house pets and a frog could help a dragon find a way back to his homeworld.

The girl jumped with a shout of surprise. She looked around the room with wide eyes. "Who's there?" She asked quietly. She had never heard that voice before. Biting her lower lip, Katie's eyes continued to dart around the room. Her heart pounded in fear, her hands shook slightly. Who could be in her room?

Shadow walked over to the blond. He put his paw on her knee, regretting making the child afraid. He should have known she'd think some stranger was in her room. "It's me," he told her softly. His dark, liquid eyes pleaded for the girl to stay calm.

"S-shadow?" Katie stuttered. Her hands went to her lips. She started to bit on her fingernails. This had to be some lucid dream. "How can this be possible?" Katie finally asked. She questioned her sanity for answering, but it was just too real.

"We've always been able to talk," the dog explained.

"We?" Katie started rubbing her eyes. She was right, this had to be a dream. There was no other explanation.

"Me!" Jingle finally had enough of being quiet. He jumped off Shadow's head, landing on Katie's shoulder. The rabbit gave the best salute he could, mimicking the way he saw people on TV saluting their leaders.

"And me!" Snowbell added. "I hate my name by the way," Snowbell purred. He rubbed against Katie's side.

"I-I need to lie down," Katie murmured. She became dizzy, her head spinning in circles. All color drained from her face.

"Animals, as a rule, as a rule, are not supposed to show how smart they really are," Shadow explained gently as he watched Katie try to come to terms with everything. "It's more of an unwritten rule, really."

"Then why are you breaking it?" Katie asked. Her voice shook slightly. She wasn't afraid. It was just a major shock to her system to suddenly be thrown something like this.

"Because we've got a big problem and we need your help," a new voice said. Sir Ribbet jumped out of the closet, making Katie's eyes widen. How long had a frog been in her closet?

"A frog lives in my closet! A talking frog!" Katie took a deep breath. She tried to gather her wits, though she was sure it was too late and she had already lost her mind.

"Sir Ribbet, at your service," The frog said, giving a froggy salute. "I normally live outside, human, but we had to hide in your closet," he explained as if he had read the girl's mind.

"Who's we?" Katie asked. She was starting to get used to the talking, after all, she was always a very imaginative child. This was like one of her dreams come true.

"Look in the closet, but don't be afraid," Sir Ribbet told Katie.

Katie walked over to the closet, slowly pulling the door open the rest of the way. At first, she couldn't see anything but a pile of clothes. She wrinkled her brow. Had the pile grown overnight?

"Ah!" Katie yelled. She jumped back when a head peaked at her from under the clothes. "A d-dragon?" She gasped. "What fairy tale have I fallen into?"

"Does everyone know about dragons?" Snowbell complained.

Katie ignored the cat as she reached a hand out to Lola's head. Lola purred like a kitten. She liked the human girl; she smelled like newly grown flowers and strawberries.

"How am I supposed to help you, little dragon?" Katie asked. She didn't know why, but she just knew she had been waiting her whole life for this moment. It was as if she had been born to help this dragon.

"You must help her find her way back home, only you and your friends can do it. Katie, you're needed," A wise, old voice suddenly filled Katie's mind. The blond gasped.

"I don't know," Lola said. She wasn't aware of the strange voice. "I just want to go home where I don't have to hide. Dragons are protected and loved creatures in Zalstarr."

Katie shook her head to clear the voice. She wondered if maybe she was really just imagining everything or had fallen into a dream. First, she could hear animals talk, and then she found a dragon in her closet, and lastly she heard voices inside her head.

'First thing first, focus on the dragon,' She told herself.

"I'm sorry you have to hide here, but dragons just don't exist in this world. I'm a bit too old for dolls, but I think when my parents come around, we can pass you off as a big stuffed animal. Not a soft stuffed animal, but stuffed, all the same," Katie said as she eyed Lola's scales.

"That means when other humans are around, you have to go limp and be quiet," Shadow explained. He walked over to Katie's bed and nudged a teddy bear onto the floor. "This is a stuffed animal." The dog looked over at Katie and seemed to wink.

"So I'm fourteen and I do have some dolls," Katie said. She picked up the teddy bear, before putting it back on her bed. "You understand how to act like this bear?" She asked Lola.

"Yes, I can be perfectly still like that," the dragon said. She slumped over as if she were a lifeless doll.

Katie smiled. "You'll be the heaviest stuffed animal that's for sure." She picked up the dog-sized dragon, surprised she didn't weigh more; Lola was after all covered in armor-like scales.

"I'm not really heavy yet; I'm still changing," Lola whispered. "In a couple of days all of my, for the lack of a better word, insides will be done forming. Then try to pick me up!"

"Wow, you're way different than storybook dragons," Katie said as she put Lola down.

"Because I'm the real deal, not some made-up fairy tale."

Snowbell screeched and clawed at Katie's leg. "Your mom's coming." The animals started to act naturally. Katie picked up Sir Ribbet and put him into her pocket. She didn't want to explain why she had a frog in her room.

"Lola go into my closet; it's best I don't have you seen yet," Katie told the dragon. Lola understood why she had to hide, but even so, Katie felt bad for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Younger me was not thinking "The Witch" character might seem offensive to people who have a spiritual practice. I actually am a spiritual person. I don't have a label or know what my path is yet, though.
> 
> "The Witch" is the title that the people call her. She is a witch and she is bad. She is not bad because she is a witch.
> 
> **Unnecessarily over explains things**


End file.
